


Snippet: Flag Bearer

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [18]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Prowl's Past, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: The Autobots learn something about their CTO.





	Snippet: Flag Bearer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114568/chapters/37624931

A low whistle of appreciation was not what anyone expected in response to Smokescreen's memory file of a parade playing as a movie in the rec room. It drew all attention to Jazz.

"What, a mech's not supposed to appreciate his conjunx on display?" Jazz cocked his helm and leaned back against his conjunx. "Prowl looks damn fine in parade finish."

"If you say so. But how can you tell it's him? Which one is he?" Bluestreak asked looking back at the parade. "They all look alike."

"I was Praxus' flag-bearer in this one," Prowl said simply but he couldn't quite hide the pride earning that privilege.

"It's the most desirable post," Jazz smiled and hid how sad it was that another Praxian couldn't pick out his CO from a group of uniformed paint. 

All optics went to Prowl.

"It is true. One must master every position in the parade one is physically capable of to be a flag-bearer," he explained.

"Wait, you did the gymnastics? The instruments? The _singing_?" Bluestreak stared.

"Of course. As a standard frame I can do all of those things," Prowl began to teek softly of the hurt he usually suppressed that so few realized that he was more than a desk-bound army tactician. Jazz reached back to squeeze his hand gently in reminder that some still knew his range of skills and hobbies.


End file.
